Magic's Peace
by Bookwyrm86
Summary: This is the story of Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron, had he lived through his last battle. Takes place after Magic's Price. The way I really wanted it to happen. COMPLETED! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Saved

THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE ENJOY.

THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE. PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

**Chapter One**

"_Vanyel!"_

_Terrible pain—then nothing. A void where warmth should be._

Bard Stefen jerked abruptly awake and leapt to his feet, sweat streaming down his face, his eyes wild. Had he just felt Van die? No, it was not possible. Van could not be dead. Tears running down his face, Stefen rushed out the door, headless of the snow and saddled Melody, his movements frantic. When he finally got the damned harness right, he mounted and spurred Melody into a frantic run, leaving the guards and sentries to follow as they would.

When he got to the place where Vanyel had made his final stand, he looked around at the destruction in horror. He could not see how anything could have survived this? Guards and sentries stopped him as they approached the charred battlefield and dismounted.

"Please, I have to see… I have to know," Stefen stuttered, tears in his eyes. The guards looked at him with sympathy. They nodded and allowed him to pass.

Stefen approached the center of destruction with something like dread. He looked around frantically. But there was nothing there. No trace of white that would reveal the location of the Herald, or his Companion. Crying silently, Stefen bowed his head in defeat.

"Would you give up on me so quickly, _ke'chara?_" A weak voice murmured, barely audible. Stefen and several guardsmen whirled around. Then they saw him almost buried beneath a rather large fallen tree.

"Van!" Stefen called, rushing over to kneel beside him. Van's face was bruised and his eyes were swollen shut. Stefen very carefully touched the battered face.

"Van? _Ashke, _can you look at me?" he asked in concern. The guards surveyed the tree, trying to decide how to get it off the Herald without killing him.

Van struggled to open his eyes a tiny bit. "Broken, _ke'chara._ Take me home," he said softly, his eyes closing again.

"Don't worry Van, we will get you home. Just don't die on me," Stefen said urgently. Van's lips twitched slightly.

"No worries. Not allowed to die," he mumbled, drifting into unconsciousness. One of the guards touched Stefen's shoulder.

"Bard, we found the Herald's Companion, Yfandes. I am afraid she is dead. She was crushed by another fallen tree."

Tears filled Stefen's eyes again. "Gods help her," he murmured softly. "We've got to get him out of here," he said, wiping his eyes. The guards nodded and began to dig the Herald out. When they finally got him out from under the tree, they saw that Vanyel had been correct when he said he was broken. His body looked absolutely crushed. The Healer's did their best to bind the wounds.

They gently placed the Herald in a wagon, and Stefen climbed in with him and the Healer that would accompany them back to Haven. They began the long journey home.

Just as they reached the outskirts of the city, Vanyel opened his eyes slightly and looked at Stefen.

"Stef, I must see Randi," he mumbled.

"When you are better, _ashke,_" Stef said, holding his hand. Van briefly jerked his hand away.

"No. Can cure him Stef. Please, I must," he whispered, losing consciousness again. Stefen exchanged a startled look with the Healer. What if he really could heal the king? It would mean so much to Valdemar. Stefen looked into the face of his lover. The bruises had turned some spectacular colors, but the swelling had gone down some. Stefen gently touched his cheek.

"If anyone could cause such a miracle, it would be you, _ashke,_" Stefen murmured softly to the sleeping Herald-Mage.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE ENJOY.

THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE. PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

**Chapter Two**

Stefen watched the Herald sleep, for he was truly sleeping, and apparently dreaming. A tap at the door made him turn with a groan. He did not feel like dealing with a press of people at the moment. When the tap came again, he sighed and opened the door a crack. Standing there was Vanyel's nephew Medren and with him, his biological daughter Jisa. Both youngsters, good friends of Stefen's, had worried expressions on their faces.

"Stefen, how is he?" Jisa asked, concern in her voice and tears in her eyes. Stefen opened the door and waved for them both to come in. Jisa took one look at the battered Herald-Mage and almost burst into tears again.

"Father," she murmured in horror. Medren goggled at her for a moment. _Father?_ He wondered how in the world that was possible. However, now was not the time to question it. Stefen looked at them both,

"Might I ask the two of you a favor?"

"Of course Stef," Medren said in surprise.

"Would you stay with him for a moment? He wants me to speak with King Randale and Queen's Own Shavri. Would you make sure no one bothers him?"

"Of course we will Stefen, though I think those Healers that accompanied you are doing a fairly good job themselves," Jisa told him with a small smile. Stefen nodded with gratitude then left the room. He made his way to the Royal bedrooms, where the guards admitted him immediately, looking startled. Stefen found King Randale propped up in bed, looking even worse than he had when Stefen and Van had left.

Queen's Own Shavri sat at his side, looking almost as weak as her husband did. Stefen bit his lip slightly; he did not want to get their hopes up. They had been through so much already.

"Stefen, what brings you here? What word of Vanyel? Has he recovered?" Shavri asked him. Stefen sighed,

"I am afraid not Lady Shavri. He is alive, but just barely. He has only regained consciousness a few times in the last weeks. I am afraid to tell him about Yfandes. I truly think that would kill him. But he wants to see you, Your Majesty," Stefen said, looking right at Randale. "I couldn't refuse to at least inform you of the fact. I think both of you are too week for that, but he was insistent."

"I would like to see him," Randale said quietly. "I know Van. He would not ask if it was not important. Stefen, call a couple of the guards in here, would you?" Randi asked. A few minutes later, with the help of several guards, the royal entourage slowly made its way to Vanyel's room. Stefen felt the blood drain out of his face when he saw how much just walking hurt the king. Halfway there the Heir, Treven joined them, walking silently beside Stefen.

When they reached Vanyel's room, Stefen quietly opened the door. Jisa and Medren were sitting beside Vanyel, concern on their faces. Vanyel's eyes were opened again, and there was an odd expression on his face as his looked around the room. His gaze paused on Stefen for a moment, and then to Randi. When he saw the king, he could not hide the distress. He struggled to sit up a little, hissing as his bones shifted too much.

"God Van, you look worse than I do," Randi told him, horror on his face. "They said you were hurt, but…" Shavri also looked horrified. Through her link with Van, she could sense how much pain he was in.

"Randi," Van gasped slightly. The guards helped Randale sit beside the injured mage. Jisa and Treven supported the king so he did not fall. Randale gently held Vanyel's hand.

"I hope you are not planning on dying, Van. Valdemar needs you," Randi said uncertainly.

"You too," Van whispered, closing his eyes. Randale's eyes also closed, and the two of them slipped into some type of trance.

When Randi closed his eyes, he found himself feeling rather alone, as if he was lost in time. After a moment, he felt Vanyel's presence.

:_ Randale? : _The voice he heard within his mind sounded far stronger than the one he had heard with his ears.

_: I hear you Van. What is going on? :_

_: I told you, my friend. Valdemar needs you. I promised… I promised Yfandes I would do this thing first. : _Vanyel told him softly.

_: First? Before what? : _Randi asked in concern.

_: I am a bit more injured than I led the Healers to believe Randi. I was supposed to die with Yfandes. But. I was asked to do one thing before I leave. : _The Herald-Mage spoke softly. Randale felt a wave of grief wash over him that very nearly made him burst into tears.

_: You would leave us Van? : _Randale asked him. _: You would leave Stefen, and your children? Van, magic dies with you. Can you allow that to happen? : _Randale asked them. There was a stiff silence from Vanyel.

_: I think that perhaps I have earned that right Randi. I lost my aunt, my companion is gone, and we defeated the threat to Valdemar. I will give you and Shavri back to each other, back to Valdemar. Is that not enough? What more do you want from me? : _Vanyel asked, almost accusingly.

_: We have no right to ask anything more of you Van. But, you have a great many friends here who would not see you die. You are a hero, and you deserve to live. :_

_: Let me go Randi. Let me heal you and then let me go. : _Vanyel said softly. Randi found himself once again forced to act as a king, not as a friend. He almost could not make himself do it. Almost.

_: No. : _Randi said firmly. He felt shock from Vanyel. Shock and confusion. With regret, he continued :_ No Vanyel I will not allow you to heal me. Not unless you agree to stay. If you keep me here, I want you here as well. Take it either way Van. Either we both live, or we both die. :_

All Randale could feel through their link was anger and pain as Vanyel wrestled with this ultimatum. After a while, he could feel the Herald-Mage come to a decision. He could only hope it was the right one.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE ENJOY.

THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE? PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

MUCH THANKS TO MY TWO REVIEWERS WARBENDER, AND GINASTAR! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED )

Vanyel resentfully focused his Empathy on Randale. He could feel the king's hope that once again he would do what was best Valdemar. Yet, in this matter, he almost felt like a petulant child. He did not _want_ to remain in the land of the living.

_: Ashke: _A soft voice whispered in his mind. A voice Vanyel would know anywhere.

_: 'Lendel: _he gasped. He could feel warmth from his former lifebonded.

_: Ashke, you know what you must do.: _he spoke gently. _: Would you leave young Stefen as I abandoned you? Could you do that to another? : _

_: No, but…: _

_: Chosen, you know that you must. : _Another soft voice spoke in his mind.

_: Yfandes.: _he nearly burst into tears.

_: Yes Chosen. You must stay. : _she told him gently.

_: You are ganging up on me. : _he accused the two of them.

_: Yes, Ashke. Go back now. : _Tylendel said gently, mentally pushing him back towards Randale.

_: Go, Chosen. We are with you always. : _Yfandes murmured. Suddenly their presences were gone, leaving Vanyel feeling very alone. He suddenly turned his attention to the ailing king.

_: Very well Randale, prepare yourself. : _he said angrily. Almost before Randale could take a breath, he felt a powerful surge of magic shoot through his body, burning like fire. He cried out, and Treven and Jisa managed to catch him before a convulsion sent him to the floor. Just as quickly as it started, the pain stopped.

Suddenly catching his breath again, Randale looked up into the eyes of Shavri. "Randi?" she asked him softly. He blinked and looked down at his own body in astonishment. The severe pain he had been living with for years was gone. He was still weak, but he no longer felt ill. Shavri, sensing the same thing that he did, suddenly kissed him in delight.

While everyone was focused on Randale, Stefen sat down beside Vanyel, talking his hand. He looked into the eyes of the wounded Herald-Mage. All he saw there was pain and despair. Vanyel managed a small smile for him, before once again drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Randale suddenly remembered Vanyel, and turned quickly to him. He met young Stefen's eyes over Van's still form. "Stay with him young Bard. He is going to need you. When he is more stable, come to me and tell me what you know of your journey. I will see that you are not disturbed by anyone."

Stefen nodded, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

When the room finally cleared, it left Stefen alone with his lifebonded. He did not know what had happened, those moments he and Randale had sat with their eyes closed, but he knew it had been bad. He watched Van's chest rise and fall, hoping all would soon be well.

Randale walked back to his own apartments under his own power. It was wonderful to be able to move again without the fear of pain. Shavri, Treven, and Jisa joined him as they sat down to eat. Jisa looked at her father in amazement.

"Papa, what happened?" she asked. Randale sighed,

"Van chose not to die in the Final Strike so he could return here to heal me. He meant to die when he completed that duty. I, I told him I would not allow him to heal me unless he chose to remain here with us. He decided to stay." Randale told them, his brow wrinkled in concern. Jisa bit her lip,

"Papa, what will he do when he is healed? Will another Companion Choose him? Will he allow that? Will he give up being a Herald?" Randale held up a hand to the barrage of questions.

"I don't know, little one. I cannot really believe he would forsake a Companion if one was to Choose him, but I would not blame him if he did. He has lost so much as it is. What we need is to get the Healers to repair his body. As for his mind, I do not know. Nevertheless, he will not forsake his duty. It is too much engrained in his very soul."

Shavri looked at her lifebonded. "We'll get him through this Randi. He singlehandedly saved Valdemar. We have used him badly over the years. I think it is high time we repay that. He is injured enough that he won't have much choice but to let us."

"I agree," Randale said, smiling at her.

* * *

Stefen had fallen asleep awkwardly in the chair, his head resting on his chest. A tap on the door woke him with a start. Grumbling, he walked over to the doors, and let out a startled exclamation when he saw who was standing there. Starwind and Moondance of the _Tayledras_ greeted him with small smiles.

"Greetings young Stefen. Our _kyree _friends that aided you have sent word to us of some of what has happened. As much as they could find out anyway. We thought that perhaps Wingbrother Vanyel could use our aid, most particularly that of Moondance." Starwind said with a gently smile. Stefen stared at the two _Tayledras_ for a moment.

He then proceeded to burst into tears, and rushed to hug them tightly. Moondance exchanged a look with Starwind, and then gently hugged the young bard, glad to find they had been right to come.

"I am so glad the two of you are here!" Stefen exclaimed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4: To Choose Again

* * *

AS ALWAYS, THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE BUT THE PLOT, AND MAYBE A FEW MINOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY.

THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE? PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

MUC H THANKS TO MY TWO REVIEWERS WARBENDER, AND GINASTAR! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED ! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DO PLAN ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LONGER. WE'LL SEE HOW THIS GOES. LIKE I SAID, IT IS MY FIRST TRY! ALSO, JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A RELATIVELY SHORT STORY. I DO NOT INTEND TO GO TO A LARGE NUMBER OF CHAPTERS ON MY FIRST TRY!

Starwind and Moondance looked at the young bard with patient smiles. Stefen led them in over to Vanyel's bed. Moondance gasped softly when he saw the Herald-Mage.

"He looks terrible!" he exclaimed softly. Starwind shook his head slightly as he looked at Vanyel.

"We are forever seeing him only when his is in some type of pain," he said. "He should have died in this last battle. His energies hover around him as if they have a mind of their own. As if they too think he should be dead. _Ashke_, will you be able to help him?"

Moondance nodded slightly taking a seat on the edge of Vanyel's bed. He closed his eyes and began the first of a great many healings.

* * *

Three days later, Stefen found himself sitting with the King, Shavri, Medren, and Jisa. He had just finished the part of the tale where he and Yfandes had rescued Van from his captors. All of them looked horrified. Stefen nodded in exhaustion, looking down at his hands.

"It is all he can do to refrain from flinching when I touch him," Stefen told them. He looked up at the king, who already looked much healthier. He was rapidly putting on weight and had started exercise with his Companion.

"I shouldn't have asked him to stay, should I?" Randale said softly. He looked directly at his daughter, who had tears on her face. Everyone in the room but Medren knew that Jisa was Vanyel's biological daughter.

"Papa, you did what you thought best," she told him. Randale shrugged, and then looked at Stefen again.

"How is Van doing today, Stefen? Will he allow visitors yet?"

"No, he will not," Stefen said miserably. He wants no one in the room at all. He will allow Moondance to come in briefly, but refuses to talk to him. He absolutely refuses to talk to anyone!" Stefen exclaimed in frustration.

"Relax, Stef. You have to give him time," Shavri told him in concern. She too was vastly improving, now that Randi's illness was not sucking the energy right out of her. Stefen sighed,

"I know that. It is just challenging. I just want to be able to sit down and talk to him."

"I imagine you do. From what Van has told me, Moondance is an excellent healer. I hope that it will be soon. His body was shattered though. Give him time," Shavri advised. Stefen nodded glumly, sighed, and plunged in to the rest of the tale.

* * *

Vanyel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head bowed slightly. Moondance had done a remarkable job on healing his body so far. He could actually move around, all thought it did hurt. With a slightly pained sigh, he finished putting on his soft leather boots.

Carefully, he got to his feet and quietly left the room. He could sense that there was no one near enough to him to catch him and scold him for being out of bed. Slowly, he made his way to the grove, a place said to be haunted, but one that he now found peaceful. He never felt oppressed by the feeling of spirits or any of that nonsense. He doubted even Tylendel would hang around the grove, scaring people

So he walked there, ignoring the pain of each step. When he arrived, he sat beneath one of the young trees that had been planted there. Grimacing, he leaned back against the trunk, ignoring the throbbing in his chest. He closed his eyes and thought about his situation.

He was the last remaining Herald-Mage. Or rather, just Mage. The Herald part really could not apply to him anymore. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to Yfandes. His brave Companion had stood beside him, giving him the magic for a Final Strike that would save the world. She had died, and he had not. 'Lendel too had died, leaving him behind to face the world.

His thoughts drifted to Stefen, and Jisa, and Shavri. Finally the turned to Randale. The king had always asked much of him. Often more than he felt able to give. Yet, he gave it anyways. He could not help but smiling as he remembered his aunt Sayvil admonition, _"You cannot allow him to run you into the ground, young one. He is the king, and will do what is necessary for Valdemar. He may not see that he is killing his friends in the process."_

Van sighed, knowing that advice still held true, but being able to do nothing about it as always. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the nearly silent approach of a Companion. He looked up and found himself looking into the sapphire eyes of the King's Own Herald's Companion, Taver. The Companion gently touched his nose to Vanyel's knee.

_: Young one, I apologize for interrupting…: _Taver's Mindspeech came across as very uncertain, something he did not normally associate with the mysterious Companion.

"No need to apologize Taver. How might I be of service?" Vanyel replied, his voice was quiet; but he spoke aloud, avoiding the intimacy of Mindspeech.

_: Vanyel Ashkevron, I must ask you this, though I doubt you will want to hear it. Would you consent to being Chosen again?: _The large Companion asked in a quietly sober voice. Vanyel was startled by being asked. Of every Herald he had heard of that survived their Companion's death (there had not been many), they were simply Chosen again, allowed any say in the matter.

"Why do you ask me Taver?" he asked quietly.

_: Because, several reasons. I do not wish to share them, but we think you have more than earned the right. : _He told Vanyel. Then he laid his ears back in displeasure, looking annoyed, _**: **__Besides, I have it on good authority that Yfandes would give me no peace unless I got your thoughts on the matter. Vanyel, you have had so many of your most important decisions made for you. Perhaps it might be a relief to know that you can choose a Companion or not. :_

"Can I think about it please, Taver?" Vanyel asked after a long moment. The Companion nodded his head,

_: You know how to reach me. : _He then turned and ran back to the field, vanishing in a clump of trees. Vanyel sighed, thinking of the offer. Could he handle another Companion? Another bond he could potentially lose? But could he afford to give up his position as Herald either? He let out a frustrated sigh, pulling pieces of grass up out of the ground and shredding them to pieces.

Moondance looked at Starwind with a frustrated expression on his face. "I cannot get him to talk to me!" he exclaimed. The only people that could get him to talk are dead! How am I supposed to help him if he refuses to tell me what is on his mind?" he demanded. Starwind raised an eyebrow,

"I really don't know _ke'chara_. He does seem to attract tragedy, does he not?"

"Yes, and I do not think it is very fair! I have barely managed to help him through what he has been though so far. How can I help him now? If he closes himself off again, I fear no one will be able to get through, not even Bard Stefen."

"Do you have _any_ ideas?" Starwind asked him. Moondance shook his head in frustration. "None at all," he replied, his voice very soft.

Vanyel watched as the sun sank below the mountains, shivering slightly. If he did not get up soon, he would catch a cold, he thought absently.

_: If you do not come in soon Father, you are going to catch a cold. : _echoed a voice in him mind. Vanyel looked up and saw Jisa almost right next to him. She knelt beside him and gently wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Vanyel gave her a very small smile.

"I should have known you would be the one to find me," he said quietly, redirecting his gaze to his hands.

"I just followed my feeling. I could practically hear your turmoil all the way in the throne room. I am surprised no one else heard it."

"I didn't mean to make you walk all the way out here Jisa. I am okay, just thinking things through."

"I am sorry Papa made you choose to stay like he did. Are you very angry with him?" she asked softly. Van could hear her voice tremble with uncertainty. She did not want her Papa and her Father to be angry at each other.

"I am angry, but I will get past it, Jisa," he told her, unable to lie. Despite the blanket, he started to shiver again, feeling suddenly weak.

"Let's get you inside. Moondance will shout at you if you catch a cold on top of everything else."

Van nodded, allowing her to help him to his feet. He struggled not to wince in pain. Again, he pulled his shields tighter around himself, blocking out everything and losing himself in thought. Jisa steadied him as he stumbled on the way back to his rooms. She could see how weak he still was, and how he was blocking her and everyone else from his emotions. She wondered what was truly going on his mind. Just before they disappeared into the building, she saw her mother's Companion Taver standing off in the distance, simply watching them.


	5. Chapter 5: Recompense

**DISCLAIMER: **AS ALWAYS, THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE BUT THE PLOT, AND MAYBE A FEW MINOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: **THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE? PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS UPDATE (AUTHOR COWERS UNDER DESK). I HAVE BEEN VERY ILL WITH THE FLU AND NOT REALLY UP TO WRITING. NOW, ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!

Vanyel sat at his the desk in his bedroom, taping his fingers on the desk as he looked at the short letter. It was a note from Randi, asking him to attend him in his private rooms. Vanyel was not at all pleased with the notion.

It had been three weeks since his conversation with Taver. Since then, he had strictly avoided the Companion's Field. He was healed, mostly, and was doing his best to get back into shape. Moondance and Starwind had returned to their home once Van was firmly on his feet, though he still had refused to talk with them about anything even remotely private. He had refused everyone in fact.

Annoyed, Van crumpled up the letter and tossed it on the floor in a fit of pique. He absolutely did not want to talk to Randi about much of anything. He was not very inclined to forgive the man for making him stick around. Nor did he want to admit that the man was probably right.

Irritated, he tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk. The last two weeks had been hell. He had a constant barrage of visitors and had finally threatened to block his door with magic if they didn't all just leave him alone. He was afraid he'd hurt Stefen's feelings in the process.

He'd not seen much of the young bard in the last week. He really owed the man an apology. After all, he had done for him in the past months, it was unfair to push him away without an explanation. Perhaps it was unfair to push him away at all.

He also did not want face Taver. The Companion had tried more than once to establish a mindlink, but Vanyel had rebuffed his efforts. He still didn't have an answer for the blasted Companion. Annoyed, at where his thoughts were leading him, he got to is feet, wincing in pain. He pulled on a soft blue tunic and brushed his silvering hair out of his face. He glanced at his reflection in a mirror, and flinched. He still looked terrible. He wished he was healing as quickly as Randale seemed to be. Just yesterday, he had seen the man running through the Companion's Field as if he were a child.

When he was dressed, and somewhat presentable, he left his quarters and headed towards Randale's rooms. He was in no particular hurry as he walked however, so it took him quite a while to get there. By the time he reached the rooms, his ill temper had rubbed off completely. The guards bowed him in respectfully, holding the doors open

Vanyel found his daughter and her parents sitting there alone, waiting for him. Vanyel arched an eyebrow slightly.

"You three look like cats in the cream," he noted. Jisa got up and walked over, giving her father a gentle hug. Van was pleased when he managed to refrain from flinching.

"Vanyel, we need to talk," Randale said, looking vastly uncomfortable. Shavri nodded in firm agreement, looking as though she had a headache. Van studied her for a long moment.

"Taver has been after you, hasn't he?" he asked in resignation.

"Yes he has! And he is being bloody annoying about it too," Shavri informed him. "He is accusing you of hiding from him. He says to tell you that if you don't want to, you don't have to, but to let him know either way. He absolutely refuses to tell me what he is talking about!"

"I don't understand why you three looked so pleased if Taver is trying to drive you to insanity," he said, having yet to greet either Randale or Shavri properly.

"Well first, we are happy that you are on your feet. We are also delighted that you still have the option to be a Herald, which knowing you, you will accept no matter how painful. But mostly, we are happy because…" Randale trailed off, and then grinned, motioning for one of the guards to open the door to his private office. Vanyel almost had heart failure when he saw the two women that walked out of the room.

The first was his elder sister Lissa, who had a bright grin on her face. The older woman holding onto her arm was an impossibility. Vanyel shook his head, taking a startled step backwards, looking horrified.

"Y-you should be d-dead," he stuttered. The woman gave him a gentle smile, releasing Lissa's arm and taking a several steps towards Van.

"So should you, _ashke_," she whispered softly, allowing only him to hear the gentle words. Another brief moment of horror from Van, and the next instant he was hugging, and being hugged by his Aunt Savil, tears on his face. After a long moment, the two of them separated. Van looked at her,

"How is it you are here? I saw you die?"

"Yes dear, I know. After my death, I found myself in a rather surprising place, with several people you may remember having died over the years, including 'Lendel and Yfandes. We were all told that of all of us that had passed, one of us would be allowed to return to aide you. Apparently, magic has taken much from you, and felt that it must give something back. Especially if you were to be effective at guarding Valdemar. You have no idea how long we argued. No one wanted to deny anyone else the chance to come back. It was Yfandes and Tylendel that got everyone to insist it would be me that would return.

"They were very persistent about it, saying that first you needed someone that you could trust and be completely honest with. Second, you needed a fellow human to understand you. Last, you need a fully trained Herald-Mage so you would not be left alone to train new young student. It was decided that I would be sent back, along with Gala.

"I ended up at Forst Reach, where I regained my strength and then was escorted hear by Lissa. We heard about what happened and we wanted to be able to be here for you earlier, but it took us until yesterday to travel this far. That is it. Here we are," she told him with a smile.

At first Vanyel could only stare at the woman in shock. She seemed very much like she had been when he had first met her. Vanyel vaguely noticed that the two of them had been left entirely alone in Randale's rooms. Suddenly Vanyel gave her a bright smile, one she had not seen from him in far too long.

"I am glad you are back Savil," he said softly. His aunt reached up and brushed his hair back, looking at the bruises on his face that had not yet faded.

"Are you sure you do not wish to have a few words with Taver, young one?" she asked him.

Van nodded in resignation, "I suppose I really should, though I cannot say that I particularly want to make another attachment like that. But being a Herald, that is who I am. But first, I feel I owe a rather large apology to a certain young Bard, who has probably lost all patience with me by now," he said. Savil smiled,

"He has not, young one. He has simply decided to let you work this out yourself rather than pushing his thoughts on to you. He realizes that he is much younger than you are and really has no idea as to how he should help you. You have nothing to fear from him. He still loves you very much."

Van gave his aunt a small smile, "He knows more than he lets himself believe," he said with a sigh. "But, I was not very kind to him on our last journey, though without him, I never would have made it long enough to protect Valdemar, and likely I would have found myself as a mass murder."

"Do not fret about that Van. Leave the past behind you. Valdemar is on the verge of making a new start. So should you,"

"Maybe one day I can," Vanyel said, giving her a sad look. But a moment later, the expression was gone. He gripped her hand and the two of them walked outside to Companion Field. Much to his surprise, there was a rather large group waiting there for him. Randale, Shavri, Jisa, Treven, Medren, Lissa, and even Stefen stood there, along with several Companions. Vanyel cast a slightly amused glance at Savil,

"Perhaps I should run now while I have the chance," he commented nervously. Savil laughed quietly,

"I doubt that would help you much, besides, I doubt you are capable of running very quickly."

Vanyel made a face at that and approached the group. Everyone remained silent, and Savil joined them, leaving Vanyel standing alone. Taver approached Vanyel slowly, looking directly at him with clear eyes. Everyone standing there could see Vanyel tremble slightly as Taver gently touched Van with his nose.

_:Young one, have you decided yet?: _he asked, his Mindvoice soft and concerned. Van looked at the proud stallion, and let the Companion Feel all of his doubts, worries, fears, and uncertainties. Taver lowered his head slightly as if preparing for a refusal.

_:Despite all these, I would choose my duty over my feelings, Taver. Yes, if it what the Companions wish, then I will consent to be Chosen again: _he said quietly. He could feel the relief emanating from the Companion. Taver stepped back, reared up and let out a shrill neigh that echoed through the field. The all turned to the west to see another Companion running towards them; head held high, tail flagged.

As the Companion neared they all saw she was a rather large, powerful looking mare. As the mare approached, she slowed to a walk, then stopped beside Vanyel. The others watched, collectively holding their breath.

Vanyel looked into the eyes of the gorgeous mare. She reached her head out slightly, as if questioning. Hand shaking, Vanyel reached out and touched the soft nose lightly.

_:I am Kitra, Van, and I Choose you.: _she whispered, then changed the tradition, _:Do you, young Herald, Choose me as well?:_

Vanyel looked into the sapphire eyes of the Companion, seeing already how much she loved him. He hesitated only for a moment, then gently hugged her neck, _:Yes, for whatever happens, I Choose you, Kitra.: _he said with joy, basking in the love of a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Okay, I totally did not realize I hadn't posted this chapter!! Face blushes a bright red color. How embarrassing! I apologize for my sins and hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me!!**

**Special thanks to : Warbender, GinaStar, Ryu Saria, InuyashasB, Shadow Cat17, Stormshadow 13, and drizzt-rules**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:

AS ALWAYS, THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THE MASTER OF VALDEMAR, MERCEDES LACKEY. HENCE, THE REASON THIS IS CALLED FANFICTION. I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE BUT THE PLOT, AND MAYBE A FEW MINOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! PLEASE ENJOY.

**SUMMARY: **THIS OCCURS RIGHT AFTER MAGIC 'S PRICE. WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED HAD HERALD-MAGE VANYEL ASHKEVERON HAD SURVIVED HIS FINAL STRIKE IN THE LAST BATTLE? PLEASE R&R. KEEP IN MIND; THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU LIKE.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **WOW, I HAD THOUGHT TO MAKE THIS STORY A ONE SHOT, BUT I GOT INTO IT. THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR MY VERY FIRST FANFIC. FUTURE STORIES WILL MOST LIKELY BE MUCH LONGER, AND THE CHAPTERS TOO WILL BE MUCH LONGER. THIS WAS SIMPLY MEANT AS AN ALTERNATE ENDING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LO VE READING REVIEWS OF ALL KINDS. (EVEN ONE OR TWO WORDS! HINT HINT) NOW TO THE CONCLUSION…

* * *

Epilogue:

Vanyel had spent the entire day with his new Companion Kitra. While she was vastly different in personality than Yfandes had been, Vanyel was very attached to her. She was calm and comforting. He felt safe with her, and that was something that he rarely felt.

Now though, he was tired. He couldn't rest yet though. He had several tasks he needed to accomplish before he could rest. The first would be difficult. Closing his eyes, he felt the strong lifebond that attached him to Stefen. He found the young bard in Savil's rooms. He smiled at this, glad that he enjoyed the company of his aunt. He immediately headed in that direction, knowing that Savil would probably tell Stefen that he was coming.

His pace was slow, and he admitted if only to himself that it was because he was nervous about seen Stefen again. A gentle presence in his mind reassured him. _:Vanyel, he loves you. He understands what you have been through. Do not fret.: _Vanyel smiled slightly at that, knowing that Kitra was probably right. Still, he was worried.

When he reached his aunt's rooms, he opened the door hesitantly. He need not have been so concerned. Sitting there was not only his Aunt Savil, but also Stefen, Medren and surprisingly Withen and Treesa. They were actually having a nice conversation, without any shouting at all! Vanyel's eyebrows shot up and he looked at them all, almost suspiciously. Stefen got to his feet and walked over to Vanyel, gently gripping his hand. He could feel how uneasy Vanyel was.

"Easy Van," Stefen said softly. "Everyone is behaving nicely." The young bard then grinned wickedly. "Your father even asked me if I was treating you right!"

Stefen nearly burst into laughter at the astonished expression on Vanyel's face. Stefen led the Herald over to his family. Withen stood up, walking over. Vanyel could only give him an apprehensive look. Withen studied him intently for a long moment.

"Van, son, I think it is about time I give up my notion that you have something to prove. I, honestly, I am ashamed of myself," he said, blushing slightly. He looked his son in the eyes. "I am proud of you Vanyel," he said softly. Vanyel looked at him, tilting his head slightly. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Suddenly Vanyel smiled,

"Thank you," he said softly. Withen smiled, and turned to sit back beside his wife. Vanyel looked at Stefen.

"Stef… I owe you an apology."

"No Van, you don't. I understand that you needed to sort yourself out. I just decided to give that to you instead of making you ask me. "

A bright smile lit Vanyel's face, one of the first in a long time. Savil rolled her eyes slightly at the expression the two were sharing. Vanyel sat down and they talked for a long while. After several hours, Stefen glance at Vanyel.

"You look tired Vanyel. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Soon. I have one more thing I need to take care of tonight," he said softly. Stefen nodded in understanding, helping Vanyel to his feet. Van said good night to everyone, and then headed towards the royal apartments.

When he was granted entry, a very nervous looking royal couple met him. Randi in particular looked uncomfortable. Vanyel studied the pair for a moment, then gave them a small smile.

"I am not angry with you Randi; I understand why you did what you did. You are right. It is important that I be here. Kitra emphasized that if I had left, she would not have been able to Chose me. At some point, there will be students to learn the art of being a Mage. My barriers should protect the borders for a while at least. Maybe I will have the chance to relax a little, while still doing my duty as a Herald."

Shavri got to her feet and hugged the man in front of her. "You are a very forgiving person, Van," she whispered. Randale had also gotten up, and hugged them both.

"You are that indeed, Van. I intend on doing better by you this time. With the war over, I won't have to work you to death. Besides, your parents are very forceful, and I have the misfortune of having one on my council, and the other in control of most of the court ladies!" Randi exclaimed woefully. Van laughed at this.

He talked with the royal couple for several hours, and decided as he was leaving, that perhaps it had been a good decision to live. He walked outside, to where his Companion was waiting for him.

_:Of course it was a good idea: _she said. _:For all of us.:_

When she moved out of the way, Stefen stepped forward.

"I would not have liked to lose you, _ashke_," he said softly. Van walked over to his lifebonded and hugged him tightly. Kitra rested her nose gently on his shoulders.

_:Now: _she asked with laughter in her voice. _:Who is up for a ride?:_

Van laughed and jumped on her back. He looked down at Stef, who looked upset. He held out his hand. "She meant all of us, Stef," he said quietly. Stef smiled and allowed himself to be hauled up to the large Companions back.

_:I am _not_ large!: _Kitra exclaimed, then bolted off towards the Companion Field, laughing delightedly in their minds.

* * *

Far above the city, Tylendel watched with a smile on his face. Finally Van was truly happy. Now perhaps he could move on and see where the next great adventure took him. He turned and ran towards a mystical bunch of trees buried in the clouds. His twin met him on the other side and they took off running, laughter echoing in the heavens around them.

**The End. Thank you to all my readers. This is the completion of my very first Fanfic. I know it is short, but perhaps I will begin to write longer ones as well. Remember, if you haven't reviewed, do so now. Even if it is just one word to express your thoughts on this tale. (Author is on her knees, hands folded, puppy-dog look on her face.)**


End file.
